particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Empyrean Temple
The Empyrean Temple is the complex of religious buildings and palaces in the selucian city of Auroria which host the Holy See, headquarter of the Aurorian Patriarchal Church and seat of its Arch-Patriarch. The Most Holy Archbasilica of St. Michael is the core of the complex and it is the mother Church of all the Aurorian Church and considered as the largest Church of Hosianism. It is considered one of the most admirable landmarks in all Terra. History According to the tradition the Basilica was built on the place of the martyrdom of St. Michael, first Bishop of Auroria. After the city adopted the Hosianism as its official faith, claiming to be the rightful successor of the first Apostle, the Bishop of Auroria considered himself the highest authority of the emerging Church, so that when the Unitarian controversy was raging amongst Hobrazian Hosians, Bishop of Auroria Adeodatus Florianus called for a council of the entire Hosian world in order to put an end to the controversy. The resulting Council of Auroria of 533 CE formalized the Binitarian dogma and established the first Hosian Church (the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra) with the Bishop of Auroria as Arch-Patriarch and leader of the entire Hosian world. This made the Aurorian Basilica the most important Church and center of all Apostolic Hosianism. The Church thus was expanded during the centuries while other cult building and palaces arose around the Basilica to host the Court of the Arch-Patriarch, the central apparathus of the Aurorian Church and also of the Aurorian city, whose head was the Arch-Patriach himself. By the 8th century Auroria was confirmed as the secular possession of the Church as the Patrimonium Sancti Michaelis ("Patrimonium of Saint Michael"). The current Basilica, however, was built during the the 17th and 18th century replacing the medieval church as well as new palaces and structures arose side by side or replaced the older ones giving shape to the modern Empyrean Temple, name which started to be used already around 10th century. Although the new Basilica was built in the monumental Selucian Triumphalism influenced by the resurgence of classical selucian arts and culture, becoming the Church itself one of the major sponsors of such cultural and artistic revival, actually the Basilica was rebuilt with such magnificent features in reaction of the resurgence of the native polytheist religion, against which the Aurorian Church also claimed to be itself the heir of ancient Selucian heritage, and also of the abjuration of the Luthoran Churches. At the beginning of 18th century whole Empyrean Temple risked to desappear after the fall of the Aurorian Church in 1819 due to the Great Persecution of Hosians and the bannishing of the Hosianism from Selucia by part of the Pagan First Republic. The pagan persecutions against the hosians led to the prohibition of the cult and the requisition of the Empyrean Temple by part of the Selucian authorities which even considered to demolish the whole complex to its foundations looting the immense artistic patrimony accumulated over the centuries by the papacy. The Auroria city's authorities and a large part of its artistic establishment, however, firmly opposed the loss of its most important artistic and cultural sites, one of the most important in the world, achieving to preserve the Empyrean Temple. After the centuries of the so called Dark Age of the Church, as the persecution of Hosians eased in Selucia, and the influence of Hosianism in Selucia grew once more, in 2385 the Selucian Church after his reorganization elected Ioannes I as the first Arch-Patriarch of the Selucian Patriarchal Church, claiming however direct continuity with the old Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra and reinstalling the Holy See in the Empyrean Temple to which, thanks to an agreement with the Selucian's and Auroria city's authorites, was recognized a large authonomy under the authority of the Arch-Patriarch. Between 3797 and 3876 the Empyrean Temple hosted the Second Council of Auroria aimed to reunite the three Western Patriarchal Churches that derived their legitimacy from the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra, namely the Selucian Patriarchal Church, the Terran Patriarchal Church, and the Theognosian Church. The Terran Patriarchal Church ultimately withdrew from the Council due to irreconcilable differences, but the Selucian and Theognosian delegations continued the Council, and in 3876 the Second Council of Auroria concluded with the reunification of the Selucian Patriarchal Church and the Theognosian Church, forming the Aurorian Patriarchal Church, rightful heir of the first organized hosian church of Terra with the Empyrean Temple and Auroria once again the center of the Hosianism, at least the Aurorian Patriarchal one, the largest hosian denomination and largest religion of Terra. Around the second half of 46th century, a controversy arose between the Aurorian Church and the Selucian State when many selucian politicians began to debate on the legitimity of the presence within the republic of the core institutions of the largest religion on Terra, contradicting the secular nature of the selucian state possibly influencing the state and the people for its own interests. Many arrived even to demand the departing of the Aurorian authories from the territory of the Republic and thus from the Empyrean Temple. However, following the broad and strong negative reactions by most part of the Aurorian world, the Aurorian Government enthrusted a mediator, Gala Furbia, with the task to handle the delicate situation. The mediator proposed a solution to fully separate the Selucian Republic from the Aurorian Patriarchal Church which was welcomed by the Church Authorities: consolidate the Empyrean Temple as an independent State within the Auroria city itself. Geography The core of Empyrean Temple is the magnificent St. Michael Square which is overlooked by the eponymous Arch Basilica which dome towers the territory of the complex. Within the medieval and renascential walls surrounding all the Empyrean Temple, except for St. Michael Square, there are the Holy Apostolic Palaces, the Empyrean Museum, the Convent of the Most Venerable Daughters of Sarae, the Empyeran Temple Rail Station, the Empyrean Gardens with all the artistic and architectural structures, the Justus III Audience Hall and several other minor buildings. St. Peter's Square is divided from the territory of Selucia only by a white line along the limit of the square. Culture Empyrean Temple is home to some of the most famous art in the world. St. Michael's Basilica is a renowned work of Renaissance architecture, enriched over the centuries with numberous artistic masterpieces. The Martine Chapel is famous for its frescos, foremost the the ceiling and the Last Judgment by Antonangelo. Many of the most important artists of all times contributed to decorate and enrich the interiors of the Empyrean Temple. The Empyrean Apostolic Library and the collections of the Empyrean Museums are of the highest historical, scientific and cultural importance. In 4480, Empyrean Temple was added by IESCO to the List of Global Heritage Sites. Category:Aurorian Patriarchal Church Category:Selucia Category:Religion Category:Landmarks Category:IESCO Global Heritage sites